"Slow Dancing In The Dark" by Joji
"Slow Dancing In The Dark" (stylized in all caps) is a song by Japanese-Australian singer-songwriter Joji. It is the second single from his debut album, Ballads 1. The song was written by Joji and produced by Patrick Wimberly. The song was chosen as BBC Radio 1 DJ Annie Mac's Hottest Record in the World for 18 September 2018. Lyrics 1 I don't want a friend (Just one more night) I want my life in two (My life in two) Please one more night Waiting to get there Waiting for you (Waiting for you) Just one more night I'm done fighting all night 1 When I'm around slow dancing in the dark Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms You done made up your mind I don't need no more signs Can you? Can you? Chorus Give me reasons we should be complete You should be with him, I can't compete You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well Can't you see? (Can't you see?) I don't wanna slow dance (I don't wanna slow dance) In the dark, dark 2 When you gotta run Just hear my voice in you (My voice in you) Shutting me out you (Shutting me out) Doing so great (So great, so great) You 2 Used to be the one to hold you when you fall Yeah, yeah, yeah (When you fall, when you fall) I don't fuck with your tone (I don't fuck with your tone) I don't wanna go home (I don't wanna go home) Can it be one night? Can you? Can you? Chorus Give me reasons we should be complete You should be with him, I can't compete You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well Can't you see? I don't wanna slow dance (I don't wanna slow dance) In the dark, dark In the dark, dark Why It Rocks # The dark, provocative, experimental feel of the track can give you the chills, but in a good way. # The lyrics are very powerful and meaningful. # The chorus is the most excellent part of the song. # The music video is extremely well-made. # Joji holds on to some cliches lyrically, but unlike most of his other songs in the EP In Tongues, it feels a lot more sincere. # The vocal performance has that much passion thrown into it. From the reserved understated tone in the verses to the explosive melody in the chorus, the song feels like the narrator is going through an epiphany of sorts, bottling up his anger in the verses and releasing it in the chorus. # The production is beautiful, utilizing watery synth arpeggios, dark but commanding synth harmonies and understated but effective percussion throughout the track. The pitch shift of the synth in the chorus makes the track very shocking and disturbing in the best possible way. Joji really wants the listener to feel what he is feeling and he succeeds by using both subtle and provocative elements on the track. # The lyrics are able to balance a number of elements. Instead of going for straight euphoria or despondency the track mixes these two elements together to create a multifaceted view of the narrator's mental state. They express his longing for his significant other in the narrative and show his hopelessness while questioning his lover's intentions in the relationship. # The acoustic remix is downright beautiful. # The live performances are great. The Only Bad Quality # The vocals can sound boring on some parts. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Joji songs Category:R&B Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Ballad Category:Songs that will make you cry